


Not Leaving

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Tony's not leaving..





	Not Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

I was worried. And I had a reason to be. Gibbs had been avoiding me all day, and when we had a case, he wouldn't even let me come to crim scene! Me, his senior field agent! He told me he hadn't blamed me for what happened. But I'm not so sure anymore..I just want him to talk to me. Look at me..Ever since last week..

He had been stuck in a car, in the river. I knew I had to get Maddie out first, and when I did, she was breathing, so I went back in for Gibbs. When I got him out, he hadn't been. So I had helped him first..And didn't realize that Maddie had a gunshot wound in her stomach.

It wasn't until Gibbs was breathing did I look over at her and see the wound. I had called the ambulance. Gibbs was cleared and once they got to the hospital, we were told that it wasn't certain or not if Maddie would live. I had blamed myself..But Gibbs had reassured me..

Now, he won't so much as look at me. He's my lover, my boss, and it's killing me inside. I don't know what to do. I have planned that tonight I go to his house, and confront him about it. Maybe he will talk to me..I hope he does. Just tell me what's wrong. Because I need to know.

-Later That Night; Eleven PM-

I pull up to Gibbs' house and walked up to the door. It's locked..And it's never locked. I try my key..And it doesn't work. So I try all the doors, and none of them accept my key. Gibbs had changed them..So I wouldn't get in. 

I go up to the front door and start knocking hard and loud. But he won't come. I pound hard and start to scream, but he still won't come. I turn and look up at the sky, it's already freezing and it had begun to snow. But I'm not leaving. I won't leave. I sit down on the porch, legs up to my chest and arms wrapped around them.

After an hour my body was starting to go numb..But I don't leave. Even if he doesn't come out til morning, I'm not leaving. So I wait. After a few more hours, the water on my face from melted snow starts to freeze, and I can feel myself fading. But I'm not leaving. 

I don't wake when the front door opens at six in the morning. I don't wake when a gasp fills the air and I'm lifted into strong arms. Not when I'm placed on a couch, surrounded by the warm fireplace. When I wake up, I see him sitting in the chair across the living room. 

"Tony, thank God you're awake." He said, running over to where I lay on the couch. I'm confused. He's treating me so differently now. Not that I'm complaining, but I'm confused and hurt. I have to get him to tell me why he was avoiding me. 

"Why were you avoiding me, Jethro? It's hurting me that you won't tell me what's wrong. I wanna know. It's killing me." I begged. I needed to know. Now. He sighed and I knew I had won. "Tony, I was avoiding you because I was mad." He said, then I urged him to continue.

"I didn't want to go overboard with my anger and blame you for something that wasn't your fault. And I was so angry, I was afraid that I might hurt you. Not just emotionally. But I was so horrofied that I might hit you. Or maybe even abuse your body. But I promise, I've gotten passed that anger." He confessed.

I stared at him, scared and relieved. He did this to protect me. Not hurt me. And he didn't wanna accidentally do something. He said he didn't wanna hit me, or rape me in his anger. For that I am happy.

"Thank you, Jethro. I'm happy you were honest to me." I say as I pull him down for a kiss, a kiss that I have craved for a long time. I pull him down on the couch with me, so we can cuddle. I've missed it so much, and I hope he knows, no matter how angry or sad he gets, I'm not leaving.


End file.
